


Reminiscences

by itswheremydemonshide10



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Emmerdale, Roblivion - Fandom, robron
Genre: Boyfriends era, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswheremydemonshide10/pseuds/itswheremydemonshide10
Summary: For @theredandwhitequeen who prompted boyfriends era + Liv & Holly





	Reminiscences

It’s a warm summer’s evening outside the Woolpack, when Aaron emerges from the pub carrying a pint of beer and a glass of coke. He places them on the picnic table, before sliding onto the bench opposite Liv.

“My stomach’s about to start eating itself, can we order now?” Liv complains as she looks up from her phone.

“Robert’s just text, he’s only going to be another 10 minutes, you won’t starve.” Aaron tells her, ignoring the eyeroll she gives him in return.

Liv and Robert seem to have turned a bit of a corner in terms of getting on with each other since they returned from Wales, and Aaron is keen to take advantage of that.

As Liv goes back to her phone, Aaron can see Holly approaching the pub behind Liv, scanning the outside tables, obviously looking for someone.

Aaron waves in her direction to catch her attention and she smiles, heading for their table now.

“Hi Aaron. You alright?” she asks.

“Yeah not too bad, you?” Aaron replies.

“Yeah ok. You haven’t seen my mum have you? She was going to meet me here in a bit?”

“Nah sorry, not today. Pull up a bench though, it feels like I haven’t had chance to talk to you properly since you got back? How’s it feel?”

Holly grins back, but hesitates on Liv’s side of the bench.

“Oh! You haven’t met my sister Liv properly yet have ya? Liv this is Holly, Adam’s sister.” Aaron says, before rapping his knuckles on the wooden table to get Liv’s attention when she doesn’t look up from her phone. “Oi, don’t be rude! Say hi.”

“Hi” Liv says, giving Holly a fleeting glance, as the older girl sits down next to her.

“Sorry about her!” Aaron says with a grimace. “Teenagers ya know?”

 “You don’t have to explain to me… I knew you as a teenager, remember?” Holly giggles at that, and Aaron can’t help but laugh too.

That certainly peaks Liv’s interest, as she puts her phone down for the first time since they arrived.

“You knew Aaron when he was a teenager?” she asks Holly, surprised. “Were you his friend at school then?”

Holly’s giggles become more like a cackle at that.

“Friend… and girlfriend!”

If Liv looked surprised before, she looks downright shocked now, as her gaze bounces from Holly to Aaron and back again, silently demanding an explanation.

“For a little while…a long time ago in a closet far, far away.” Aaron says, smiling ruefully, but with good humour.

“Oh yeah, your brother was quite the ladies’ man back in the day.” Holly adds, eyes sparkling with mischief. “And as for the trouble he got into…”

“OK! Enough! Trust me, Liv doesn’t need any more ideas.” Aaron says, flustered. He’s saved from further embarrassment by the arrival of Robert, who rounds the table to plant a kiss on his cheek.

“Hi guys… sorry I’m late, what did I miss?”

“Oh nothing much, we’re just embarrassing Aaron with tales of his romantic history.” Holly replies, while twirling a strand of her loose hair.

“Well don’t let me stop you” Robert says, with an eyebrow raised in interest. “Let me grab a pint and I’ll join ya.” He adds, causing Aaron to groan.

“Bring Marlon’s specials menu when you come back” Liv yells at Robert’s back, and he waves a hand to show he heard her.

“You know, I was a bit surprised what Adam told me about you two.” Holly says to Aaron, nodding towards Robert’s departing back. “But now I’ve seen it, you seem really good together, settled you know?”

“Thanks” Aaron replies, a little embarrassed, but mostly really touched. Most people haven’t approved of their relationship that quickly or honestly.

“Ok, enough of the soppiness” Liv interrupts impatiently, addressing Holly. “Do you know anything about the _Aaron woz here_ graffiti behind the cricket pavilion?”

By the time Robert returns, Holly is mid-way through the story of how Aaron threw a house-party at Paddy’s house that ended with a broken TV, Aaron with his head in his hands, and Robert can’t resist joining in as he slides onto the bench next to his blushing boyfriend, smirking.

“So, has he told you yet about the time he dated my sister?”


End file.
